Lótus
by Quish
Summary: Um encontro inusitado, uma serva humana, ousada e insolente, um youkai e senhor desta, frio, imponente e extremamente belo, um estória de amor no período sengoku jidai.
1. Chapter 1

**_Surprise minna-san!_**

**_Nova fic na parada, tchanran tchan tchan!_**

**_Espero que vocês gostem dessa e a acompanhem e que continue tambem a acompanhar a fic Doce encanto! _**

**_Negrito - Diálogo dos personagens  
>itálico e entre "" - pensamentos<em>**

**_Então apresento a vocês:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Para Sempre Minha_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Suas bases em pedra foram erguidas há séculos, tudo a sangue, força e respeito, suas colunas aprofundavam-se no solo fértil, sustentando as imensas paredes brancas de madeira que compunham o belíssimo castelo, a arquitetura militar era evidente, garantindo a defesa e ataques certeiros aos invasores, diversas torres majestosas eram observáveis dispersas em locais estratégicos pelo local, tudo aspirava a poder, muito poder.<p>

O imponente castelo permanecia altivo sobre uma longa distância nas terras situadas a oeste, este pertencia ao invencível clã Inutaisho, temido, reverenciado por todas as raças existentes. Poucos ousavam enfrentar-los, pois o fracasso era certeiro.

Um extenso povoado se fazia presente ao seu redor, pequenas casas de madeira, mas bem feitas e confortáveis, abrigavam todos seus moradores.

Neste viviam pacificamente humanos, hanyous e youkais.

Já há algumas semanas, o reino encontrava-se em pleno estado de agitação, a movimentação exacerbada se devia à volta do senhor daquelas terras, o príncipe Sesshoumaru Taisho, que após séculos retornava ao seu reino.

No castelo um pequeno ser corria desesperado pelo jardim bem cuidado, saíra escondido e não podia demorar muito, necessitavam de seu trabalho já que o príncipe retornaria em alguns dias. As flores movimentavam-se ao sabor do vento, em uma dança ritmada pela brisa que tomava o lugar, os pés femininos tropeçavam desengonçadamente na grama verde arrancando singelos tufos que lhe cobriam as pontas dos dedos, abaixou-se e limpou-lhe as sandálias em madeira, após o feitio retornou a caminhada, chegaria ao local esperado antes que o que tanto desejava ver ocorresse sem sua fiel expectadora.

O sol já se recolhia preguiçosamente no horizonte, iniciando o espetáculo tão adorado aos olhos da pequena humana. Os raios eram sugados pela grande bola de fogo, um a um com extrema calma. No jardim onde agora se encontrava a garota jazia uma enorme cerejeira totalmente florida, as flores caiam em uma singela valsa, adornando a terra às suas raízes formando um aconchegante tapete aos pés da menina.

Rin adorava o pôr-do-sol, sentia uma calma profunda ao avistar aquele belíssimo espetáculo, o céu sendo coberto por diversos tons, de laranja a vermelho, suspirou, queria ver-lhe mais perfeitamente, então tomou coragem e levantou o simples kimono azul celeste com pequenas flores de sakura em preto até um pouco acima dos joelhos, deu um nó ao lado e começou a escalar a grande árvore avidamente.

- **Kaede-san que não me veja**. - sorriu travessa, elevou os braços até um galho próximo e puxou o corpo para cima apoiando o peso com os pés no tronco, conseguiu se erguer e sentar em um dos galhos mais fortes da cerejeira, a visão de onde estava era simplesmente magnífica, podia-se ver as majestosas montanhas que encobriam agora grande parte da esfera flamejante. - **Incrível...** - os olhos brilhavam com tamanha beleza, cada dia de contemplação havia algo de diferente, cada alvorecer se distinguia em sensações do outro, amava sentar-se ali todas as tardes. Após alguns minutos a observar encantada, por fim a noite se impôs, cobrindo todo o céu de um tom negro azulado, começando de mansinho até tomar-lhe por completo.

O brilho da majestosa lua ainda não se fazia presente no céu negro, mas iniciava-se mansamente subjugando a escuridão que perpetuara imperiosa na imensidão do jardim. O doce cricrilar dos grilos e o coaxar dos sapos preenchiam o silêncio tão sólido ali, Rin ouvia atenta a cada som, sorriu, como era prazeroso estar ali. Mas como tudo chegava ao fim, o seu momento se esvaíra tão rápido quanto o alvorecer, já estava tarde e deveria retorna o mais rápido possível ao castelo, principalmente antes que Kaede-san viesse ao seu encontro e a pegasse de surpresa no seu paraíso escondido, um sorriso travesso se fez presente nos lábios delicados, iniciou então a descida em movimentos ágeis e rápidos almejando a terra firme embaixo dos pequenos pés descalços.

Como os olhos humanos não tinham o privilégio de uma visão noturna tão precisa, não notara o ser que descansava silencioso recostado ao tronco da formosa árvore. Os fios prateados, longos e sedosos, cobriam as largas costas e certo pedaço do chão ao redor do corpo, os olhos âmbares estavam fechados e a respiração apresentava-se calma, os braços pendiam ao lado do corpo dando um ar indefeso ao homem, seu olfato e audição aguçada pareceram não serem de grande precisão, pois não notaram nem quando chegara e nem no tempo que permanecia ali, meditando a sua volta a está região, a menina humana sentada em um dos galhos da gigantesca sakura na qual seu corpo agora descansava, só a notara realmente quando esta despencou desengonçada da arvore e preencheu-lhe o colo com seu peso.

As mãos pequenas junto aos pés da menina tentavam mantê-la segura à árvore evitando assim uma futura queda, o que não seria nada agradável à carne macia, respirou fundo ao sentir o pé firmar-se em um novo galho, que ao toque deste demonstrava certa segurança. Jogou então o peso do corpo encima do galho enquanto movia a mão para outro ao lado, mas este simples movimento fora o suficiente para ocorrer o que tanto temia, sentiu a frágil madeira partir-se sob a planta do pé, tentou inutilmente segurar-se mas já era impossível evitar, o desequilíbrio tomou-lhe o corpo levando-o de encontro ao solo. A ultima ação proveniente da menina foi fechar os orbes castanhos claros e rezar para que não houvesse o pior.

"_Hun, macia a terra não? Cadê a dor e o desconforto? Será que a morte me alcançou antes do chão frio? Ai, ai, ai não pode ser, ainda tenho que ajudar Kaede-san nos preparativos da recepção do meu senhor!"_ os olhos ainda permaneciam colados, medrosos de constatarem o que teria acontecido em prol da queda, o ar entrava em altas concentrações pelas narinas devido à respiração acelerada tanto quanto o coração pelo susto.

O youkai ao sentir-se desconfortável pelo ser que jazia em seu colo e por este não retirar-se dali o mais rápido possível, abriu os olhos impaciente, como ousavam perturbar-lhe em suas terras, o que quer que fosse teria a punição merecida por tal atrevimento. Abaixou os orbes dourados irritado em direção ao que estava sobre suas pernas, imóvel e aflito. Sua visão excepcional tanto ao dia quanto à noite, permitia-lhe observar as mais diversas características presentes naquele corpo frágil e tão franzino, seus olhos então foram cobertos pela surpresa ao identificar o que permanecia pacientemente sobre si. "_Uma fêmea humana. Uma reles fêmea humana."_

Rin sentiu a terra morna e macia mover-se sob si, mas como assim? A terra não move assim não era verdade? Levou os braços em certa direção e notou algo que certamente, onde deveria estar agora, esta não possuía. E muito menos tem braços e mãos, não?. Algo lhe dizia que não era o local onde imaginava, a mulher então resolveu abrir os grandes olhos e qual não fora seu espanto ao observar que não era o solo que se mexia embaixo de seu corpo e sim alguém.

- **Levante-se humana.** – a voz grave e fria causou-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo. A mulher não conseguia vê-lo por causa da escuridão e seus olhos não distinguiam nada alem de um mero borrão extremamente grande. –**Não desejo sujar minhas garras com seu sangue. **–o som gutural provocou-lhe certo espanto, mas não medo. Seu instinto humano dizia-lhe para correr, sentir medo, mas não conseguia nem sequer mover-se de cima do que parecia pela forma que a chamara, um youkai e o jeito arrogante deste causara-lhe raiva.

- **Perdoe-me, não era minha intenção cair-me sobre si.** – a voz irônica, espantou o youkai que esperava algo muito diferente do que esta lhe destinou, e isto o deixou imensamente irritado. Rin encarou-o desafiadora, sabia que este podia ver-lhe claramente. – **Desculpe-me o atrevimento, mas não o havia notado aqui e muito menos desejei minha queda principalmente sobre alguém! - **uma risada cínica tomou o ambiente-** Creio que saiba que não tenho os dons que lhe são possíveis, como disse sou apenas humana, então irei retirar-me de sua presença, pois tenho obrigações para com meu senhor. **– terminando de proferir tais palavras fez menção de levantar-se, mas a mão de garras afiadas segurou-lhe fortemente a cintura evitando que saísse de onde ainda se encontrava, a ação inesperada fez com que a jovem o encarasse mesmo sem saber onde estava a olhar, nenhum indicio de medo era observável no mar castanho da humana.

-**Com quem pensa que estas a falar ser insignificante?** – as palavras saíram entre rosnados nervosos- **Não temes a morte tão iminente por tal audácia?-** um das garras deslizou pelo Kimono da humana, perfurando o tecido fino e provocando um leve sangramento. O youkai ouviu um gemido de dor vindo da garganta da humana.

- **Não.** – a dor pelo pequeno corte não a fez perder a coragem adquirida. - **O único a quem devo tal respeito e temor é ao meu senhor, e que certamente não o és. - **forçou o corpo para sair do domínio daquele ser. Um meio sorriso apossou-se dos lábios de finos traços do youkai, tinha que admitir, a garota era extremamente atrevida e corajosa apesar de sua inferioridade como humana.

- **Certamente não, pois se o fosse não estaria viva até este momento**. - sentiu-a prender o ar.

- **Solte-me youkai, não tenho tempo para gastar aqui contigo.**

Em segundos sentiu seu corpo pequeno ser erguido pelo pescoço pela mão do youkai.

- **Realmente não tens apego à vida, humana**. - circundou mais fortemente os dedos na pele rosada. As mãos graciosas sobrepuseram à do youkai tentando inutilmente arredar-lhe os dedos fortes de sua pele.

O ar antes tão abundante, agora chegava a míninas porções aos pulmões, o youkai estava possesso pelo desafio proveniente de uma fêmea, ouvia o vento frio da madrugada passar intrusamente pelas folhas da grandiosa árvore e a luz emanada pelo astro lunar focou-se sobre si como para mostrar-lhe à humana toda sua imponência.

- **Covarde. -** sussurrou, a dor aumentava gradativamente. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, não de medo da morte que sentia aproximar, mas pela pressão em seu pescoço. – **Vamos, termine logo com isso.** – a voz saiu fraca, mas destemida.

-**Insolente.** – trouxe-a para mais próximo de si, queria ver-lhe mais de perto antes que a vida se esvaísse por completo do ser frágil. Mas arrependeu-se amargamente pela ação impensada. A beleza da fêmea humana iluminada pela lua se fez mais evidente, os cabelos castanhos longos e lisos antes escondidos pelo frágil corpo agora dançavam ao ritmo do vento frio, os orbes castanhos determinados até o fim, hipnotizaram por alguns segundos o youkai, a mulher parecia um anjo deixado pelos deuses na terra para fascinar os machos que atravessassem seu caminho.

Rin sentiu o aperto em seu pescoço afrouxar-se lentamente e seu corpo cair por sobre a terra firme. Passou então os dedos no local dolorido sentindo certo alivio pelo ar voltar a entrar normalmente nos pulmões. Estava surpresa pela ação do ser à sua frente, tinha plena certeza de que logo a morte a levaria pelas mãos daquele youkai, mas não fora isso que se sucedeu. A mulher então elevou decidida os olhos para encarar o youkai à sua frente e só então reparou na magnificência beleza deste.

O corpo grande era vestido por um Kimono branco com alguns desenhos em vermelho próximo à gola e nas mangas, este era adornado por uma imponente armadura e sua cintura fina era circundada por uma faixa amarela com as extremidades em tom azul. Duas espadas pendiam do lado esquerdo de seu kimono presas à faixa e seus pés calçavam botas negras. Os cabelos soltos e lisos eram prata e iluminados pela luz lua o deixavam ainda mais belo, observou-o virar o rosto e encará-la com os olhos estreitados e só então pôde perceber o dourado que impregnava-lhe os orbes, sentiu o ar fugir-lhe novamente, sua face em mármore não demonstrava nada, era indiferente, fria, sem expressões evidentes, mas mesmo assim o youkai era inexplicavelmente lindo.

-**Tem sorte de ser uma fêmea, humana**. – a voz fria inundou o ouvido da mulher. – **E de ser extremamente... – **as palavras fluíram indiferentes e incompletas, o corpo forte virou-se e começou a caminhar com passos firmes para a densa escuridão afastando-se da humana que a poucos momentos quase lhe roubara a vida.

- **Pensei que ainda não o havia percebido, ô grande senhor**. - disse debochada acariciando o local pressionado, viu-o parar os movimentos majestosos e virar-se para olhá-la com os olhos perigosamente estreitados, mas toda sua irritação não era observável no semblante impassível.

- **Não abuse da sorte que tens humana. - **a voz saiu ferina**- Não é qualquer um que atravessa meu caminho e sai ileso. - **o tom ameaçador fez com que a humana segurasse a língua antes que não tivesse a mesma chance novamente.

Observou-o analisá-la de cima a baixo com certo desprezo.

- **Sua vida agora me pertence e não importa o que aconteça humana, és minha e me deve agora total submissão.** – levou os longos dedos nos sedosos cabelos ajeitando-o. – **Retornarei para exigir meu direito e creio que seu senhor não o recusara**. – um sorriso misterioso tomou-lhe os lábios por apenas alguns milésimos de segundos. Os olhos da mulher arregalaram-se espantados com o que acabara de ouvir.

- **Não.** – a voz saiu raivosa**- Não sou e nunca serei sua, sou serva apenas e sempre serei do meu senhor, Sesshoumaru-sama e certamente este não o permitirá**. – o corpo tremia de nervoso e a raiva só aumentava ao assimilar o que o youkai havia dito.

- **Como tem tantas certezas que este a livrara de mim mulher, já que sei que não o conhece, pois este retorna a estas terras após séculos, e quando este vivia neste local,** - indicou o castelo com a cabeça- **você nem sequer pensava em habitar este mundo, humana.**

O corpo feminino levantou-se exasperado, o perigo era evidente, mas a arrogância deste ser a tirava do sério. As mãos pequenas pousaram na cintura e inclinou o tronco para frente em um movimento infantil.

- **Sim, realmente não o conheço.** – as palavras saíram firme. **– E também não tive a honra de uma existência junto a ele, mas pelo que me disseram do meu senhor, ele é digno, forte e de extrema nobreza, - **sorriu docemente por alguns instantes ao mencionar o príncipe daquelas terras o que chamou a atenção do ser que a observava atento a cada movimento realizado** – E ele simplesmente acabaria contigo em um estalar de dedos,** **youkai**. - fez o gesto com a mão e um sorriso confiante firmou nos lábios bem desenhados.

O youkai sorriu de lado, desarmando a menina à sua frente, tanto pela instantaneidade deste quanto por seu fascínio.

**- Isso é o que veremos mulher**. – o tom saiu desafiador. - **És bem corajosa por ser apenas uma fêmea humana, mas esta não valera de nada a ti. - **olhou-a nos olhos castanhos**- Tens minha palavra, serás minha, pois esta é minha vontade**. – a voz firme encerrou o diálogo reprimindo qualquer sinal de contestação, não toleraria mais a ousadia da mulher.

A jovem ficou sem palavras diante da afirmação do youkai, este parecia bem certo do que falava, sentiu então um arrepio subir-lhe rapidamente pelo corpo.

O youkai queria impor-lhe medo, queria retirar da mulher a ousadia tão afincada que esta demonstrava a respeito de si, ela simplesmente não o temia e nem à morte que este poderia lhe dar.

Rin permanecia quieta, não acreditava que isto estava acontecendo, ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso, mas seu coração tinha plena certeza de que seu senhor não o permitiria.

Encarou-o e viu este virar-se com uma imponência só tida por youkais nobres e infiltrar-se pela noite sombria que tomava o jardim, de um modo silencioso e violentamente fascinante.

Não o contestou e nem tinha palavras para isso, esqueceria tudo, certamente não o veria mais, respirou aliviada, queira os deuses que não o visse, ou seu coração não suportaria novamente o baque de sua presença tão arrogante, suspirou irritada, mas de repente um relapso de memória a trouxe de volta à realidade, já estava a muito tempo fora, Kaede-san deveria estar a procurando.

Rin pôs-se a correr rapidamente em direção a grande porta dos fundos por onde entrava na cozinha, mas a meio caminho desta, ouviu a porta abrir-se e de lá sair uma senhora de aproximadamente uns 60 anos, as mãos bem postas na coluna indicavam a idade avançada. Ouviu-a chamá-la em tom repreensivo.

-**Por onde andava criança?-** a senhora interrogou-a preocupada. – **Olha a lua menina, Sesshoumau-sama retornou e já se encontra em seus aposentos e tu simplesmente não estavas aqui para recebê-lo junto às outras servas.** - repreendeu-a e via a garota apertar nervosamente o kimono por entre os dedos.

-**Perdão Kaede-san, fui apenas dar uma volta e perdi a hora.** – disse com o olhar baixo. – **Prometo-lhe que isso não se repetirá novamente.** – olhou-a para garantir suas palavras e observou a expressão da senhora amenizar-se.

- **Sim Rin-chan, está certo. Então vamos?.** - puxou a menina pela mão para dentro da cozinha. – **Tenho serviços para você, menina.**

- **Sim.** - disse enquanto adentrava o recinto junto à senhora.

Kaede-san era como uma mãe para Rin, esta perdera os pais em um ataque á vila que antes vivia devido à guerra, então sozinha no mundo passou a vagar com apenas 6 anos, perdida, então por sorte do destino trombara com Kaede-san que colhia ervas na floresta e ela a acolheu carinhosamente, levando-a consigo para o castelo, onde agora morava e servia.

Após certo tempo, o corpo feminino subia delicadamente as escadas do castelo em direção ao quarto do jovem mestre, levava nas mãos uma fina bandeja de prata onde repousavam graciosamente um pequeno bule, uma xícara da mais rica porcelana e pequenos saches caseiros recheados das mais variadas ervas que seriam submersos pela água quente para servir o príncipe.

Aproximou-se da porta gigantesca de madeira nobre e toda talhada com os mais diversos desenhos de batalhas travadas pelo clã, elevou a mão pequena e bateu docemente nesta avisando seu senhor de sua presença, mesmo que este já a tivesse notado devido aos dons youkais. Ouviu um entre abafado pelas paredes, então abriu a porta lentamente e começou a adentrar o cômodo finamente decorado.

- **Com sua licença senhor, trouxe-lhe o chá.** – disse enquanto se dirigia onde se encontrava o youkai, aproximou-se de seu senhor fazendo a devida reverencia, não ousando levantar os olhos castanhos para encarar o príncipe, mantendo desde quando entrara a cabeça baixa em sinal de extremo respeito.

Sentiu-o aproximar-se de si calmamente, sua figura imponente se fez majestosa à sua frente, o ar nobre de seu senhor deixou-lhe desnorteada enquanto ainda segurava a bandeja com o chá. Não ousaria encará-lo, pois isto não era permitido ao servo dentro dos aposentos íntimos de seus senhores. Apenas permaneceu em silencio esperando as ordens do jovem mestre.

- **Erga-se humana, onde está a ousadia de momentos atrás?-** interrogou-a com a voz fria encoberta por certo divertimento enquanto levava uma das mãos ao rosto da mulher e erguia-o pelo queixo fino fazendo-a encará-lo diretamente. Sentiu o corpo da mulher tremular nervoso ao constatar quem era seu senhor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bom esse é o primeiro capítulo e realmente espero que este novo enredo agrade a todos!<em>**

**_Aguardo reviews!_**

**_Bjoooss e até a próxima!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**New chapter! xD**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_****_Negrito - Diálogo dos personagens  
>itálico e entre "" - pensamentos<em>****_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_Para Sempre Minha_**

.

.

.

- **ha.. ha ha ha ha..ha ha ha!** – a reação da mulher a sua frente não estava prevista entre as quais ele achava que esta deveria apresentar, não mesmo, esperava que esta se jogasse ao chão e lhe pedisse perdão pelo fato ocorrido e que lhe tivesse misericórdia poupando a vida. Mas não fora isso o que ocorreu, seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente, a mulher estava realmente gargalhando na sua cara e isto o estava deixando profundamente irritado. A bandeja que esta segurava tremulava nas mãos delicadas seguindo o ritmo forte se duas risadas.

- **O que acha que estas fazendo humana?** – perguntou enquanto descia as garras do queixo delicado para o fino pescoço da jovem. Se esta não parasse com aquelas malditas gargalhadas ele teria o imenso prazer de ajudar-lhe, pensou. Envolveu a região acima do colo com os longos dedos e em sinal de simples e puro aviso aplicou-lhe certa pressão, o que não tardaria a aumentar se ela continuasse naquele ritmo.

- **O que achas meu senhor?** – provocou-o com outra pergunta, a ironia encobria suas palavras e um sorriso zombeteiro tomou-lhe os lábios. Em puro desafio observou atenta o belo rosto, sim, este ainda continuava impassível, mas podia destacar-lhe a fúria que inundava naquele exato momento os magníficos olhos dourados. Fechou os orbes chocolates e concentrou-se nas próximas palavras a serem ditas. - **Se ainda não o percebeu, estou apenas rindo.** - Soltou um leve suspiro de impaciência, enquanto sentia a garganta apertar-se ainda mais devido à mão forte que a contornava decidida e em prazo de segundos o ar começara a não mais se fazer presente, é, realmente estava brincando com a sorte, sorriu amarga.

- **Humana inconseqüente.** – rosnou, apesar de irado com a mulher, Sesshoumaru estava espantosamente se divertindo, iria entrar no jogo dela, mas primeiramente faria o seu e ao seu modo. – **Deveria ter posto um fim á sua vida horas atrás para poupar-me de suas infâmias.**

- **Azar o seu, meu senhor.** – ouviu-a sussurrar quase sem voz. De onde essa mulher tirava toda aquela coragem, pelos deuses, não via que estava diante da morte?. Sentiu algo quente acariciar a pele de suas pernas, a bandeja que antes permanecia tão firme ás mãos do pequeno ser agora se fazia espalhada aos seus pés, agraciando o chão com um baque surdo e morno, observou então que as faces antes tão rosadas da menina agora se mostravam imensamente pálidas. Afrouxou os dedos, soltando por completo o pescoço da jovem.

Desta vez fora por pouco, pensou o youkai e se esta continuasse a atentá-lo não sabia se conseguiria parar ou matá-la de vez. Sesshoumaru então virou as costas para a jovem se movendo elegantemente para próximo às portas da grandiosa sacada, observou pelos cantos dos olhos o corpo feminino após a liberdade caiu meio tonto ao chão. Rin levou as mãos ao local, acariciando-o e sentindo o ar encher-lhe as narinas, ah, como era bom voltar a respirar novamente.

- **Porque não terminou logo com isso meu senhor?** – perguntou-lhe desafiadoramente enquanto ajeitava o pequeno corpo no chão.

- **Não me tente humana.** – os olhos dourados se encontravam perigosamente estreitados a encará-la. Rin sentiu um arrepio frio a percorrer-lhe a espinha, deveria calar-se enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

- **Está certo.** – Rin levantou-se meio cambaleante, fez uma mesura ao seu senhor o que o fez levantar uma das sobrancelhas e abaixou-se para recolher a bandeja e o que sobrara das xícaras. – **Ainda quer o chá, Lorde Sesshoumaru?-** gracejou irônica.

Sesshoumaru observava-a atento, deslizando os orbes dourados pelo sinuoso corpo da humana, esta serva era um belo espécime da raça, os cabelos longos e castanhos, mãos pequeninas e delicadas, o kimono não deixava ver muito por debaixo, mas o que era distinguível era de grande deleite aos olhos e ao corpo, rosnou baixinho, mesmo que não quisesse admitir a jovem fêmea era agradável ao seu olfato aguçado, sua fragrância lembrava as flores de cerejeiras a desabrocharem em plena primavera com um leve toque frio do outono.

- **Sim, e o quanto antes possível.** – a voz fria saiu e adentrou prazerosamente os ouvidos de Rin. – **E como lhe disse momentos atrás humana, sua vida agora me pertence. seu senhor** – fez uma pequena pausa vendo-a fitá-lo com aqueles grandes olhos chocolates meio furiosa o que o deu mais prazer em continuar a provocá-la – **não interferiu em meus planos para tê-la como minha serva**. - um meio sorriso sarcástico roubou-lhe os lábios.

- **Oh! Como é honrado o meu senhor, ele me entregou a você? Creio que nem o tinha percebido que era sua serva ainda Lorde!** – o tom cínico enfeitava suas palavras. Levantou-se e fez uma pequena mesura afastando enquanto respondia-o. – **Logo estarei de volta com seu chá, senhor.** – saiu logo em seguida não esperando a resposta ou ação do seu senhor, o temível príncipe Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos, as garras adentravam a carne macia arrancando sangue, que agora escorria docemente por entre os nós dos dedos. Rosnou, essa mulher teria o que merecia quando voltasse, sorriu maliciosamente.

Rin desceu as escadas rapidamente, a respiração acelerada, o nervosismo tomando conta de seu ser.

Deus então seu senhor era ele! Como? O que tinha feito para merecer isso? Sim, saia escondido de Kaede-san para ver o pôr-do-sol, alimentava os bichanos do vilarejo com o leite da cozinha do castelo e recolhia as sobras de comida e doava aos mais necessitados, além que corria atrás das pobres galinhas para serem servidas nos banquetes que eram ofertados aos oficiais do exercito, não mais que isso, sempre fora uma boa menina, sorriu desgostosa, mas como sabia, a vida não era tão justa como queria, prepararia o chá do brusco inverno lá encima e voltaria ao campo de batalha, sim, suspirou, não domara seu gênio forte e tinha o irritado antes de sair porta fora.

Soltou uma leve gargalhada, ao se lembrar que quase morrera duas vezes no mesmo dia e pelo mesmo ser, estava com sorte hoje, mas seu instinto dizia para se por em seu lugar, tomaria mais cuidado com as palavras de agora em diante, pelo menos se o diabinho que vivia dentro dela não ousasse interferir, apelaria para o seu bom gênio em todas as hipóteses possíveis. Rin rumou para cozinha para preparar o chá e uma maligna idéia assolou sua mente fértil, talvez o chá um pouquinho mais doce desse um jeito naquela cara azeda de seu senhor, sorriu traquinas.

O chá mais parecia um melado ao sair do fogo e a menina já misturara a erva para que o lorde não visse como estava densa a bebida fumegante. Preparou novamente a bandeja e se dirigiu rapidamente para o quarto do jovem youkai. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, aquele ser era extremamente belo e mexera com seus sentidos, o toque daquela pele fria em seu pescoço mesmo que o aperto tenha sido doloroso proporcionara certo arrepio por todo seu corpo, balançou a cabeça bruscamente para afastar os pensamentos, não podia seguir com isso.

Chegou à porta e lhe informou sua chegada. Adentrou lentamente o recinto e fez uma mesura.

- **Aqui está o chá meu lorde.** – o tom calmo e manso intrigou-o, alguma coisa ali não estava certa, a menina aprontara ou aprontaria alguma coisa, seu gênio forte não seria domado assim tão rapidamente.

-**Sirva.** – um arrepio subiu pela espinha ao ouvi-lo. "_Rin contenha-se!"_ pensou a morena enquanto depositava a bandeja em uma mesa próxima e serviu o chá. Sesshoumaru vislumbrava cada gesto da fêmea a sua frente, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão ousada, o forte aroma do chá inundara suas narinas, pelo que sentia estava fortemente adoçado, sorriu de lado, aquela garota realmente não temia a morte e isso o divertia mais do que gostaria.

- **Aqui.** – viu-a levantar-lhe a xícara e mirar em sua direção para que a tomasse dos delicados dedos e bebesse seu conteúdo. Mirou-a e viu em seu olhar um leve brilho de divertimento, _"Tola"._

-**Beba.** – pronunciou calmamente vendo-a estatelar os olhos em duas grandes esferas marrons.

- **Não posso, o chá é para vós mi lorde.** – a voz de Rin saiu falha. _" Droga! O plano falhara e agora ela receberia a conseqüência por suas ações, teria que tomar o meladinho que fizera para seu querido senhor"_

- **Beba.** – disse firme, era uma ordem, a garota percebeu e se quisesse continuar com vida em seu pequeno corpo deveria obedecê-la. Suspirou, o feitiço caíra sobre o feiticeiro.

- **Mas..**

- **Agora.** – viu-a titubear e levar a fina xícara aos lábios rosados e bem delineados. A mulher fechou os olhos e tomou o conteúdo lentamente. _" Ask, está muito doce!"_

Enquanto degustava a bebida não muito gostosa, sentiu o jovem senhor se aproximar sorrateiro de seu corpo, o calor que aquela gigantesca massa de músculo exalava, agora a rodeava por completo, tomando-lhe o ar. A mão grande afastou à da humana com a xícara para baixo, para longe daquela boca tentadora que ele cobiçara desde o inicio daquela noite. Um dos braços do homem enroscou em sua cintura puxando a fortemente contra o corpo rijo. Rin arfou meio surpresa pelo repentino contato, _"Caramba o homem era maior de perto!". _Com o susto a xícara soltou-se da mão da menina e rolou suavemente pelo chão, e estas espalmaram o peito largo que se encontrava desejoso pelo toque a sua frente. Sesshoumaru sentiu os dedos delicados tocarem sua pele por cima do tecido fino da túnica branca, trêmulos, surpresos, gemeu baixinho, não sabia por que ele, Sesshoumaru Taisho, estava agindo desta maneira com a mulher que a pouco quase matara, mas simplesmente não pudera evitar ao vê-la fechar os olhos e deliciar-se com aquele chá fortemente adoçado, parecia uma feiticeira a tomar-lhe a alma ao invés da bebida quente, suspirou, colocou em sua mente que era sua pequena vingança pela ousadia da moça, nada mais, mas agora, o que estava fazendo colado a ela, sentindo-lhe a respiração sôfrega tão parecida com a sua nesse momento, não sabia, mas estava gostando da sensação que o assolava.

Rin curiosamente ergueu o belo rosto para fitar o youkai que a mantinha presa em seus fortes braços, e que estava deixando-a tonta pela proximidade, queria livrar-se dele e aquietar essas sensações estranhas que lhe queimavam o corpo como fogo a correr por suas veias, tornando cinzas tudo que encontrava pela frente. Mas antes ela não ter feito isso, o movimento custou-lhe o resto de sanidade que ainda possuía para afastar-se dele. Rin flagrou-lhe a observá-la com um brilho diferente nos olhos, algo quente, perigoso que estimulava todos os pelos do seu corpo, não sabia dizer o que era, mas era realmente estimulante.

-**Agora é a minha vez de degustar o adoçado chá, criança.** – sussurrou rouco.

Rin apenas o olhava perplexa pelas palavras do jovem lorde, mas parou de raciocinar ao perceber a intenção do youkai. Sesshoumaru enfiou os dedos por entre as longas madeixas castanhas e puxou o rosto da morena para mais próximo ao seu e lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo casto a principio, um toque singelo, que atiçou seus instintos, relutante afastou bruscamente seus lábios finos dos da morena. Os olhos da humana arregalaram pelo contato intimo inesperado, pelos deuses! Não tinha a minha noção do porque disto ter ocorrido! A surpresa pelo toque fez com esta tentasse loucamente se afastar, mas a força do youkai nem se comparava com a dela e a força que ainda possuía esvaiu-se ao sentir a boca cálida colar-se novamente à sua e em um beijo nada parecido com o anterior.

Sesshoumaru não sabia como era macia e quente a boca da humana ao tomá-la na sua, não esperava sentir-se tão necessitado a continuar quando se afastou dela bruscamente, o que estava acontecendo? Não sabia responder ou raciocinar como em suas lutas contra seus inimigos, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, queria novamente e de um modo um pouco diferente. Selou novamente sua boca à dela, agora seria melhor que antes.

Rin sentiu algo aveludado sondar-lhe a abertura dos lábios deslizando com cadencia, mas aflito à procura de uma entrada para o interior úmido, espantada Rin inconscientemente entreabriu levemente a boca dando passagem ao que contornava a linha destes, ao senti-lo mover-se em seu interior desvendando cada centímetro, soltou um leve grito de surpresa, ao perceber que o objeto aveludado, quente e doce era nada mais nada menos que a língua de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sentia o sabor adocicado da boca da humana, e como era doce, não sabia se era natural ou se o chá tinha ajudado na proeza de levá-lo a loucura com aquele beijo.

A mulher a qual tomava a boca na sua, se mostrava inexperiente em seus braços e não correspondia ao seu toque, mas ela o faria, ah sim, ele a instigaria a fazê-lo. Sesshoumaru então deslizou as mãos pelo corpo da jovem contornando cada curva do corpo perfeito, arrancando da jovem, gemidos roucos entre os lábios dele e qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir que a humana agora correspondia, urrou de prazer.

Mas com a retribuição da mulher veio o inesperado, não se sabia de onde tinha vindo tanta força, ou se o youkai estava tão envolvido com os lábios da morena que não impôs resistência, Rin o empurrou com tudo que podia livrando-se do abraço e do beijo possessivo do youkai, mesmo que tenha correspondido a inicio sua mente voltara a funcionar, a razão inundara seu corpo inteiro mostrando a besteira que estava acontecendo.

-**Não!** – gritou ofegante, o rosto corado e o corpo todo trêmulo de raiva e desejo contido. – **Isso não pode acontecer! Nunca! Te odeio, odeio-o de todo o coração! Não se aproxime! Nunca mais se aproxime senhor ou terei o prazer de matá-lo ou de pelo menos de tentá-lo!**

Os olhos dourados se estreitaram para a humana.

-**Como?** – rosnou irritado. _" Como ousavas afrontá-lo desse modo? Principalmente após tê-lo parado algo que tanto desejava continuar?"_ pensou frustrado pelo desejo que sentia pela jovem e pelo cheiro de excitação que inundava seu recinto. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no aroma almiscarado da fêmea que bradava com ele que se mesclava ingenuamente ao seu e também ao cheiro salgado das lágrimas. _"A humana estava chorando? Pela suas ações?"_

-**Creio que tenha ouvido senhor!** – agora era a menina que rosnava em meio ao mar salgado que escorria sorrateiro pelo rosto.

- **Você me pertence humana**. – bradou com a morena. – **Tenho todo direito de me aproximar e de tocá-la como bem quiser. É minha e sempre será.** – a calma de suas palavras não demonstrava o que se passava em seu interior.

- **Não! Isso nunca!** – a voz saia desesperada, desesperada pelas novas sensações que invadiram seu corpo e que ainda a atormentava, desesperada por ter se arrependido de ter se afastado do corpo másculo e desesperada por ele ser o seu senhor e ter total domínio sobre sua vontade. – **Sou sua serva não sua concubina!** – já não respondia por seus atos a raiva agora eram quem os comandava, atacou-o com socos e tudo o que tinha aprendido para se defender, estapeava-o com as delicadas mãos e Sesshoumaru apenas observava a tentativa débil da humana de causar-lhe algum dano, impaciente por ter que aturar tal atitude de um ser tão fraco, agarrou-a pelos braços e levantou o pequeno corpo até que o rosto da morena alcançasse seu campo de visão, olhos nos olhos.

Encarou-a repreensivo, a menina se debatia tentando se soltar da forte mão que a segurava e para mantê-la quieta o youkai enlaçou a cintura da mulher com o braço livre e fixou-a junto ao seu corpo, sentiu sua respiração falhar e um rosado mais forte enfeitar a pele alva da fêmea.

-**Ouça bem o que vou lhe dizer, nunca, entendeu, nunca forcei e nem forçarei fêmea alguma a esquentar minha cama. Desconheço o motivo que me levou a aproximar-me de você, não que isso tenha me agradado de alguma forma** _"Sesshoumaru você é um mentiroso miserável!",_ **mas garanto que isso não voltara a acontecer. Você é minha e aceite isso, não há como mudar o que já está feito, essa é a sua realidade**. -Sentiu o corpo feminino acalmar-se, mas a ira que via em seus olhos era até engraçada _" Tão pequena e tão corajosa.",_ com o pensamento deixou que um leve sorriso curvasse seus lábios. – **E não chore. Creio que não a tenha machucado com um simples beijo. **– disse severo enquanto tirava o braço envolto na cintura dela e aproximava a mão para limpar-lhe os resquícios de lágrimas que ainda residiam em algumas regiões do belo rosto.

Com o toque carinhoso Rin sentiu perder suas ultimas defesas, falara demais, sentia que ele não era como o havia julgado, mas nunca admitiria isso a ele, nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

- **Está certo, eu entendi, agora da para me soltar, não sinto os meus braços mais já faz algum tempinho.** - o tom era debochado o que arrancou um rosnado do youkai. Depois de tudo que ele havia dito isso era tudo que ela tinha para falar, francamente essa mulher não existia.

- **Rin.** – o nome da garota saiu em tom de aviso enquanto a libertava do seu toque morno.

Ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome ao invés do habitual humana fora um tremendo choque para ela e fez com seu coração batesse disparado e o mundo girasse mais rápido, "_Pelos deuses o que era isso que estava sentindo?". _

- **Sim, calei senhor.** – massageando os pulsos voltou seus olhos para ele. – **Deseja mais alguma coisa lorde Sesshoumaru? **

"_Desejo você."_ Era isso que queria dizer à humana, mas isso nunca aconteceria.

-**Não. Pode se retirar.** – virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar em direção as portas da sacada, deixando uma jovem hipnotizada atrás de si que voltou á realidade sacudindo a cabeça e saiu em retirada levando os objetos que presidira o chá.

Com o baque surdo da porta e a fragrância da humana a metros de distancia, limitou-se a saudar o visitante que observava atento o interior do quarto já a algum tempo.

- **Entre Kagura.** – a voz desprovida de qualquer emoção atingiu os tímpanos da youkai que estava sentada sobre a grade da sacada assustando-a. – **Veio apreciar o espetáculo ou tem algum outro interesse aqui? **– A humana atiçara seus instintos e não colocara um fim neles precisava saciar-se de alguma maneira e nada mais pertinente que a presença daquela fêmea em seu território.

Viu-a lançar-lhe um sorriso malicioso cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções e adentrar a barreira que a impedia de distinguir os belos traços daquele youkai macho a quem fora prometida. Kagura era alta, morena, cabelos castanhos presos em um charmoso coque com uma pena e possuidora de um belíssimo corpo curvilíneo e o que mais lhe chamavam a atenção eram os inusitados olhos vermelhos sangue. A youkai vestia um kimono justíssimo vermelho com detalhes em preto nas mangas e barra deste, algumas flores no mesmo tom adornavam o resto do tecido. Kagura observou-o mais de perto, simplesmente não se cansava de mirá-lo, Sesshoumaru era de uma beleza alucinante, que fêmea na face da terra não o quereria para si.

- **Tem ainda alguma duvida de minha visita meu lorde?** – disse enquanto se aconchegava nos braços do homem. – **Ou tenho que dizer ao meu prometido a razão?**

- **Não há necessidade, se me mostrar.** – a luxuria assumira o controle de seus movimentos e só desapareceria quando tudo tivesse acabado. Tratou de tomar a boca da youkai em um movimento ávido e ela respondera na mesma intensidade, não se parecia com a humana que despertara seus desejos, mas já valeria de alguma coisa por aquela noite.

Sesshoumaru estava tão envolvido com a youkai que não percebera a aproximação de certo alguém que abrira a porta sem cerimônia para adentrar no recinto e que paralisara por completo os movimentos diante da visão.

Sesshoumaru só notara a presença da humana ao ouvir o tilintar de estilhaços de porcelana a rodopiar no chão junto aos pés delicados da fêmea que tomavam seu pensamento enquanto acariciava a mulher em seus braços.

- **Rin.** – limitou-se a apenas sussurrar o nome da jovem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Até a próxima minna! Aguardo comentárioos!<strong>_

_**BJOSSS**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tei-chan !<em>**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado, sim!_**

**_Pois então, aqui está o segundo capítulo!_**

**_Bjoks e continue acompanhando! Aguardo suas reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Veng-chan! =)<em>**

**_Obrigada por lê-la fico muito feliz com isso!_**

**_2 capítulo para vc! Continue acompanhando e aguardo suas reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rin-chan!<em>**

**_Fico muito feliz pelo amei *-*_**

**_Aqui está o capitulo para saciar sua sede de acontecimentos xD_**

**_Continue acompanhando e aguardo suas reviews!_**

**_Bjoks_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guta-chan!<em>**

**_Maldade nada Xd é só para instigar sua curiosidade hehe!_**

**_Mas aqui está um novo capitulo para sacia-la!_**

**_Bjoks e continue acompanhando! Aguardo novos reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Josi-san!<em>**

**_Que bom que gostou! Aqui está a continuação!_**

**_Bjoks e continue acompanhando ! Aguardo novos reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Diinda-chan!<em>**

**_Obrigadaaa! Fiquei muitíssimo feliz com tua review! Sim, sim!_**

**_Sesshy e rin sempre!² *_* amo-os!_**

**_Aqui esta a continuação, espero que agrade!_**

**_Bjokas e continue acompanhando! Aguardo novos reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ju-chan!<em>**

**_Fiquei muito feliz com tua review! Sim, sim, sim!_**

**_Obrigada!_**

**_Aqui esta um novo capitulo espero que agrade!_**

**_Bjoks e continue por aqui viu! Aguardo suas reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pequena Rin!<em>**

**_Obrigadaa! *_*_**

**_Que maravilhoso poder agradá-la com minha fic, nhaaa fiquei muito feliz!_**

**_Desculpa pela demora, mas aqui está o segundo capítulo!_**

**_Espero que lhe agrade sim, sim, sim!_**

**_Bjokinhas meninaa e continue acompanhando! Aguardo suas reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mayara-chan!<em>**

**_Obrigadaa!_**

**_Aqui está o 2 capítulo!_**

**_Espero que goste!_**

**_Bjokas e continue acompanhando! Aguardo novos reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Juliana-chan!<em>**

**_Obrigada, obrigada pelo elogio! Fiquei realmente feliz, sim, sim, sim!_**

**_Novo capítulo para vc!_**

**_Então por favor, continue acompanhando! E tbm aguardo novos reviews!_**

**_Bjokkss_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Como o prometido, aqui está o 3 capitulo da fic! Não ficou muito grande, farei um maior na próxima vez :) Qualquer erro me perdoem :( Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Ooh!<strong> – um sorriso sarcástico cobriu-lhe os lábios rosados, o rosto se encontrava totalmente rubro, mas mesmo assim a menina não perdera a pose diante da cena que presenciara- **Desculpe interrompe-lo milorde.** – fez uma reverência forçada, os orbes chocolates miraram a mulher que estava nos braços do youkai, nunca a tinha visto antes.. –**Não sabia que estava com visita em seu aposento meu senhor, creio que cheguei a uma má hora.** – riu irônica - **Não é mesmo, Lorde Sesshoumaru**?- aqueles grandes olhos achocolatados encaravam-no zombeteiros.

-**De fato.** – o youkai encarava-a intenso, vasculhando dentro dos orbes castanhos o próximo ato da morena. **–Mas não que eu me incomode.** - deslizou a língua pela face sensual da youkai – **Na verdade acho a presença de expectadores interessante. **- pronunciou malicioso, os orbes dourados desafiando os chocolates, as mãos grandes puxando o corpo esbelto mais fortemente contra o seu, queria provoca-la, não sabia o motivo, mas a expressividade da mulher o divertia intensamente.

- **Pervertido.** – proferiu entre dentes, os dedos delicados apertavam parte do tecido do Kimono de modo nervoso, o corpo pequeno tremia pela raiva que sentia, Como que aquele youkai a tirava tão rapidamente do sério? Bufou irritada, mas então porque seus olhos não se desviavam dos dele? Por que os observavam cheios de incomodo? Sentiu o coração apertar, Rin não sabia o motivo mais a raiva e a irritação apenas cresciam, momentos atrás aqueles lábios estavam colados aos seus e agora sem consideração alguma se encontravam com outros, ditou o mais baixo que pode alguns xingamentos para que de algum modo extravasasse um pouco de tudo o que sentia, mas perceptivelmente estes eram audíveis ao youkai que sorriu com o canto dos lábios ao ouvi-los.

**-Será que devo limpar-lhe a boca, criança?-** o youkai passou tentadoramente a língua aveludada pelos lábios finos se detendo por alguns segundos às presas afiadas, como se desejasse devora-la a ação de Sesshoumaru fez com que todos os pelos do corpo da menina arrepiassem e a mesma abrisse a boca surpresa pelo fato que constatara tempos depois "Sesshoumaru ouvira?" riu desgostosa, "Claro!" girou os olhos, "Além de um safado, pervertido, este era um inuyokai, sua audição era terrivelmente boa." Suspirou frustrada.

** .ha. Não há necessidade jovem mestre, eu mesma o farei, já estou enojada pelo gosto que ainda circula em minha boca.** – sibilou ferina se referindo ao sabor do beijo que trocara com Sesshoumaru. Apesar de o tom calmo, a raiva era destilada em cada sílaba pronunciada pela menina, somente deixando o youkai ainda mais interessado no que veria a seguir, o tom frio e a face inexpressiva utilizada por Sesshoumaru encobriam o divertimento que sentia ao provoca-la.

Kagura apenas observava a humana e o seu jeito petulante, Sesshoumaru apesar da habitual frieza parecia se divertir com o que estava ocorrendo naquele momento e isso estava começando a irritá-la, mas não ousaria interferir ou certamente custar-lhe-ia a vida.

Rin mirou a youkai que estava enroscada em seu lorde, a feição que esta deixava transparecer através do rosto bonito de longe seria das melhores, os olhos vermelhos estavam incendiados por certo descontentamento e não faltaria muito até que esta perdesse a compostura pela interferência, "Claro que esta estaria irritada, apesar de tudo estava interrompendo o momento intimo de ambos." Riu divertida.

**-Sessh-**

**-Silêncio Kagura.** – cortou-a, sua voz timbrou fria e baixa para que apenas esta escutasse. – **Isto não lhe diz respeito.** - ditou brusco como que adivinhando o que a mulher lhe perguntaria. A youkai movimentou a cabeça concordando com o pedido "Quem seria aquela humana?...".

Sesshoumaru voltou à atenção para a humana outra vez.

**-Certo, faça isso. Como ver eu já o fiz. **- instigou-a - **O sabor que agora inunda minha boca nem de longe se compara. **"ao seu" completou em pensamento "Já que o doce que tanto anseio só virá de ti, pequena." Rosnou pelo pensamento insano.

**-Oh, e como meu lorde!** - a raiva agora era evidente, o corpo feminino temblava de ira - **Creio que assisti de camarote a sua limpeza bucal realizada nela. **– e antes que percebesse seu dedo indicador apontava acusadoramente para a youkai e para fêmea que segurava próximo ao seu corpo. Sesshoumaru mirou surpreso o comportamento enfurecido da humana, para onde fora toda aquela calma que a acometia momentos atrás? Será que aquela criança não o deixaria de surpreender? Riu, um som leve e sensual que corara a menina e surpreendera a youkai ainda em seus braços.

**-Sim e creio que tenha visto de um dos melhores lugares**. - Sesshoumaru agora acariciava a nuca da fêmea que ainda se encontrava fortemente agarrada a ele, fazendo-a ronronar pelo roçar leve dos longos dedos que desciam pelos fios negros soltos até a cintura fina. - Mas se **queria tanto assim assistir deveria ter-me dito, não sabia que tinha estes desejos.** – provocou-a divertido, os lábios finos sendo tomados progressivamente por um delicioso sorriso repleto de malícia.

Rin fechou a mão em punhos e uma veia saltou-lhe na testa delicada ao ver os carinhos dedicados à youkai e principalmente ao ouvi-lo dizer tamanhas barbaridades a seu respeito, "Maldito! Como ele ousava! Minha paciência tem limite!" bufou raivosa, Rin apertava os dedos de encontro à palma da mão numa tentativa quase frustrada de buscar calma, não se permitiria ceder às provocações do jovem youkai, apesar de tudo este era seu mestre e devia-lhe o mínimo de respeito, mesmo que isto lhe custasse todos os nervos do corpo, mas nem tudo tinha que sair tão respeitosamente, não era mesmo?

- **Pois nem eu!** - revirou os olhos sem paciência, desde a chegada daquele youkai seu humor estava péssimo, **- Mas eu só continuaria se os acontecimentos estivessem como posso dizer, um pouco mais instigantes.** - o tom irônico novamente sucumbiu-lhe as palavras. **– E como não estão, frustrou-me.** – riu sarcástica enquanto mirava debochadamente os orbes dourados - **Então tenho algo bem mais interessante para observar do que este açoitamento ao pudor**. – sorriu-lhe cínica. Sesshoumaru rosnou ao ouvir a resposta da mulher à sua frente e como o esperado sua paciência se esvaiu de seu corpo a uma velocidade irracional, principalmente quando se tratava daquela fêmea humana, como um ser tão desprezível como aquele não apresentava temor alguma à sua frágil vida? Como tinha o descaramento de enfrentar-lhe? Todo o divertimento que o consumia momentos atrás sucumbiu diante das palavras ferinas da humana, rosnou em ira.

- **Humana...-** destilou cheio de asco**- Sinto um pesar enorme por não corresponder às suas expectativas. **– a ira se unia ao deboche evidente na voz masculina, os olhos friamente dourados miraram com desprezo os de cor chocolate. - **Então devo continuar para saciar-lhe a vontade por doses mais fortes de emoções.** - dizendo isto Sesshoumaru capturou os lábios da youkai nos seus em um beijo faminto e luxurioso, a língua canina passeava pela cavidade úmida de um modo torturante, sugando-a com força e paixão, as mãos grandes do youkai deixaram a nuca da fêmea e desceram em direção à cintura bem delineada puxando-a de encontro ao seu quadril em movimentos sensuais para logo mais subir para a região que anteriormente estava apenas para aprofundar mais o contato entre as bocas. Rin apenas assistia a tudo, sem reação alguma, atônita, tomada pelo choque, realmente não queria ver aquilo, não queria, as mãos pequenas da humana subiram até a região do tórax e apertaram o tecido fino do kimono que recobria o peito, como que para tentar parar, segurar algo que não estava bem lá dentro, por mais que quisesse seus olhos não conseguiam desviar daqueles seres que se atracavam à sua frente, por mais que tentasse suas pernas não se moviam, só ouvia as respirações ofegantes e os gemidos que emanavam de ambas as bocas que se consumiam vorazmente, observou que as mãos grandes do youkai não se deteram na nuca feminina logo deslizaram pelas laterais do corpo curvilíneo trazendo-o para mais próximo ao seu, e com esse movimento algo partiu naquela região onde antes apertava o tecido entre os dedos.

"Maldição! Maldição! Para onde fora todo aquele desejo por Kagura?!" rosnou entre os lábios da mulher, Rin, aquela humana irritante sabia realmente como fazê-lo perder a cabeça e como seu orgulho não o permitia perder nem mesmo uma batalha de palavras, principalmente quando ela dissera que ele não era capaz de satisfazê-la, seu orgulho não deixaria passar e para provoca-la, neste exato momento estava se aproveitando de Kagura, tomando-a como o desejava fazer com Rin, rosnou irritado, uma reles humana, queria possuir uma reles humana Sesshoumaru? Pensou cheio de frustração. Os orbes dourados que antes se atentavam ao rosto luxurioso da youkai, voltaram-se maliciosos em busca dos da morena, mas se arrependeu ao fazê-lo, pois quando o mar âmbar se encontrou com o chocolate que inundava o rosto feminino, sentiu algo no peito agonizar-se, a face da jovem que os assistiam era tomada por algo que não conseguira desvendar, a expressão que marcava aquele rosto infantil era torturante, mas seu orgulho não o permitia parar com sua provocação, maldita hora que Rin adentrara aquele quarto, maldita hora que o lembrara do beijo que trocaram momentos atrás e maldita hora que o fez perceber que não a tinha em seus braços.

Não sabia de onde tirara força para movimentar-se, mas seu corpo não aguentava mais observar o Lorde beijando e se esfregando em outra mulher, o odiava e agora mais ainda, talvez tenha sido este sentimento ruim que a fizera tomar uma atitude e esboçar na face jovial um sorriso tão irônico e cínico para combater a tristeza que a açoitava. Ajeitou o kimono no corpo pequeno, alinhou sua postura, sabia que não prestariam atenção em si agora, então apenas seguiria o que viera fazer anteriormente.

**-Com sua licença meu Lorde, irei apenas recolher as louças no chão e a esquecida anteriormente em seu aposento e me retirarei. Peço perdão pelo inconveniente.** – a voz feminina saiu imperceptivelmente tremula, o corpo pequeno abaixou-se para apanhar os objetos e estilhaços que momentos atrás se espalharam pelo chão, fez uma leve reverencia antes de virar-se e rumou a passos rápidos em direção à porta e passou por esta sem em momento algum olhar para trás.

Ao ouvir o baque forte da porta Sesshoumaru empurrou Kagura para longe, afastando-a de seu corpo e limpando os lábios com a costa da mão direita, os orbes dourados estavam perigosamente estreitados, irritado com o que fizera e principalmente com o que sentia.

- **Saia Kagura.** - a voz fria e imponente adentrara os ouvidos da mulher como farpas de gelo em uma ordem dura.

**-Como?-** perguntou atônita. **- Que atitude é essa Sesshoumaru?-** os olhos vermelhos cintilavam de raiva, o rosto bonito estava se distorcendo em pura cólera, "Como ousava expulsa-la?!"

-**Esta surda Kagura?-** perguntou debochado - **Eu disse saia. E não repetirei novamente.** – mirou-a com os olhos semicerrados, sua paciência estava a um fio, Sesshoumaru levou os dedos longos aos cabelos e alinhou os fios de modo nervoso, precisava de um tempo só para colocar seus pensamentos no lugar.

**- Como ousas Sesshoumaru?-** Kagura ajeitou o kimono impaciente, já não estava entendendo mais nada, se não se enganava a pouco menos de alguns minutos estavam se entregando um ao outro e agora esta atitude de desprezo. **- Não me quer mais, Sesshoumaru?- **indagou esperançosa, lançando lhe um olhar insinuante.

E em segundos Kagura sentiu seu pescoço ser envolto por uma mão forte e seu corpo elevar-se do chão, o aperto sufocante proporcionado pelos dedos esbeltos do youkai estavam a lhe tirar o ar que sofregamente mal chegavam aos pulmões, as garras afiadas feriam-lhe a pele macia sem dó ou clemencia, o inuyoukai estava possesso e cheio de fúria mirou-a nos olhos, encarando cruelmente, saciando-se com a dor que aquela ventania vermelha que se depositava naqueles grandes rubis que o observavam assustados lhe passava.

-**Maldita! Não me ouviu?! Saia**. - rosnou raivoso, apertando cada vez mais o pescoço da youkai, já não bastava àquela serva humana, ainda tinha que aturar outra fêmea a desacatar lhe.

**-Cer-to ape-nas solte-me.** – murmurou dificilmente as palavras ao youkai, o ar sumiu-lhe das narinas e não mais chegavam aos seus pulmões, Sesshoumaru estava realmente estranho, seria aquela fedelha humana que o deixara tão irritado? **–Va-mos, sol-te-me ou não quer** – **que- eu vá- embo-ra?!-** a voz falha deixou a boca vermelha de modo irônico, Kagura mirou o youkai nos olhos e sentiu o homem afrouxar os dedos entorno do seu pescoço. Sesshoumaru libertou a carne macia de suas garras e viu quando o corpo sem forças despencou no chão gelado.

Kagura alisava o local machucado, mais alguns segundos e tudo estaria perdido...

-**Vamos Kagura, suma da minha frente.-** o youkai olhou-a de cima, os orbes dourados semicerrados, a youkai apenas se levantou, retirou uma pena que lhe adornava os cabelos e como o vento que vem sem avisar a mulher se foi, numa ventania vermelha como os olhos que lhe enfeitavam a face.

-**Droga!-** rosnou, as garras descendo pelas madeixas prateadas de modo inquieto**- Criança insolente, o que fez com este youkai?-** as palavras estavam cobertas de frustração, os orbes dourados miravam entorpecidos um ponto qualquer na parede à frente **- Preciso colocar minha cabeça em ordem**. - socou a parede com força **- Não há possibilidade de que este youkai esteja encantado com uma reles humana...-** as garras afiadas deslizaram torturantes pela face alva ferindo-a –**Necessito caçar...-** sentiu as garras moverem-se nas pontas dos dedos ansiosas por sangue- **Sim, o cheiro de medo que trás a morte iminente, a fuga desesperada pela vida, o sangue quente a escorrer pela pele..** - riu prazeroso, os orbes adquirindo uma tonalidade rubra, as estrias se alargando em seu corpo, a excitação de uma caçada colocaria fim a estes pensamentos inapropriados a um ser de sua magnificência, só desse modo voltaria a ser o que realmente era, um predador ávido por sangue.

E sem mais pensar sobre o que o atormentava momentos atrás, o youkai saltou pela janela em direção a floresta, mas antes não o tivesse feito... seu olfato apurado de todos os cheiros presentes no ar se atiçara a um que não lhe deixava em paz, o doce cheiro daquela fêmea humana, ao senti-lo o youkai puxou-a o ar mais fortemente, mas algo não estava certo, mesclado àquela inebriante essência se encontrava um odor fétido, uma mistura de suor e terra e foi ao voltar seus olhos escarlates para o local de onde vinha o torturante aroma de Rin que seu corpo se encheu de uma ira jamais sentida, na porta de saída da cozinha, recostada junto a esta estava Rin sorrindo alegremente na companhia de um macho humano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>E aí pessoal como vcs estão? Espero que bem,bem :D Gostaram do capítulo? Por favor deixem reviews com suas opiniões! :D Brigadinha e até a próxima! Beijoks ;*<em>**

**_Obrigada a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado, como estou sem tempo vou só postar o capítulo, mas responderei a todos os comentários posteriormente! Beijoks e fiquem com Deus!_**


End file.
